Book of tiny Warriors's oneshots
by Smokestarrules
Summary: Some may have oc's, some may not. These are just little things I've wrote that are too short for their own oneshots. Chapter one: Bramblestar's first encounter with Squirrelflight. (Always marked as complete)
1. Chapter 1

**so the stories ill put in here are pretty much ones I want to post but are too short to be oneshots. This first one is maybe four moons after Firestar's Quest.**

Brambleclaw padded out of the den, rolling his shoulders until they popped satisfyingly.

"Brambleclaw!" His ears pricked and he padded over to Cinderpelt, the cat who'd called him.

"Yes Cinderpelt?"

He asked respectively, dipping his head. She twitched an irritated ear in greeting at him, and he noticed the mountain of moss on top of her back, and how she was struggling to carry it with her wounded leg.

"Could you bring some of this to Sandstorm and her kits? I've gotta bring the rest to the elders.."

A slight irritation flickered through Brambleclaw, 'I'm a Warrior! I shouldn't be doing apprentice duties!'

But that disappeared as he looked over the medicine cat again. "Uh, of course."

He dipped his head again and brushed against her, so that half of the moss fell onto his own back.

He started padding to the Nursery, flicking his tail in farewell to Cinderpelt. As he reached the den, his nose wrinkled at the kit-scent in it. 'Well, here goes..'

He squeezed through the entrance and was immediately attacked by a ginger fireball.

Fluff tickled his nose and he sneezed, stepping backwards.

"Squirrelkit! Leave Brambleclaw alone!"

Sandstorm called for the ginger fluffball, and Brambleclaw frantically tried not to look flustered already.

Brightheart and Whitekit weren't anywhere to be seen, so Brambleclaw assumed that they were outside in the clearing.

Squirrelkit, the one who'd attacked him, climbed on top of Sandstorm's back, looking at him with green eyes that blazed with curiosity and mischief.

"Why Brambleclaw don't you want kits of your own?"

Sandstorm teased the young Warrior gently. Leafkit was sleeping at Sandstorm's belly, and Brambleclaw already preferred the brown tabby she-kit.

"Um... N-no, Sandstorm... Not really.."

He answered the queen awkwardly, dropping his moss to speak.

Sandstorm gave him a piercing look, before dropping her gaze to the moss. "I can handle that, you can go, young Warrior."

As usual, Brambleclaw couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not, but he dipped his head and turned around to leave.

Right before he stepped out of the nursery, pain shot through his tail, and he whipped his neck around to see Squirrelkit digging her tiny thorn-sharp teeth into his tail.

"Hey!"

He spluttered, pulling his tail away from her tiny jaws. Stumbling over his paws, he left the den. But as he left he could feel Squirrelkit's green gaze on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: this is oc's, so you guys won't get anything that's really going on, I just wanted to post this for fun.**

Dragonstrike watches Della warily as she approaches him. Her tail flicks ominously as she comes nearer.

"Can I help you?" Dragonstrike asks her gruffly, feeling his paws tingle in worry. _What is she doing?_

Della purrs and comes closer. "Where are you from?" She asks. She sits down in front of him, curling her long tail over her paws.

Dragonstrike doesn't sit with her. "A long ways away." He says. He narrows his eyes.

"With the Clan cats?" Della asks unexpectedly. At his shocked look she purrs. "Your Clans aren't really a secret, Dragonstrike."

He feels his fur crawl when she says his name, but forces himself to ignore it. "Fair enough." He says. He turns to leave.

"Dragonstrike," He is stopped by her voice. He turns back to face her, his eyes void of emotion.

"It's so lonely around her, stay with me?" Della asks. For a moment Dragonstrike searches her face, but all he sees is cunning and perhaps cruelty. No fear. No so-called loneliness.

He curls his lip and turns his back on Della. But as he walks away he knows that he is more disgusted with himself then her.

For a heartbeat he'd been tempted. To join her, be her mate, and perhaps be loved again. How could he have thought that, even for a moment? How could he forget Starkpelt that easily?

"I'm sorry," he mutters as he makes his way through Twolegplace. "I will never forget you again, Starkpelt. I love you."

He feels a pang of relief hit his chest at the apology and continues walking, feeling lighter.

 _Far above him, a small red and black she-cat watches him from the Twolegplace skies. She smiles gratefully and continues following him and watching out for him. She will always be faithful to him, like he will be for her, and she will wait patiently until he comes to join her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A small BluestarXOakheart oneshot that happens before Rusty joins the forest, but after Blue has become leader.**

"Bluestar!" An irritatingly familiar voice rang out from Fourtrees, and several ThunderClan cats turned to see what the racket was about.

The gathering had just finished, and a ThunderClan had been preparing to leave when her name had been called.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes at him. What was the mousebrained tom up to now?

"Redtail, take the Clan up ahead. I'll catch up." She gave her deputy a nod. Redtail nodded back, flicking his namesake tail as a signal for the others while Bluestar padded slowly up to Oakheart.

"Oakheart," She greeted frostily. "What is it?" She found herself avoiding his gaze and firmly looked him straight in the eye, ignoring the stirring in her chest.

To Oakheart's credit, he didn't even falter at her thin tone. "Can we speak, in private?" He asked carefully, studying her.

A spark of danger ignited in Bluestar's stomach, but she complied, dipping her head and walking over to the bushes on the outskirts of Fourtrees.

"Yes?" Bluestar kept her voice carefully controlled. Oakheart sat down, his tail flicking nervously.

"Crookedstar is making my-our kits Warriors tomorrow at sunhigh." He began. Bluestar noticed the slip-up, but said nothing.

"And he asked me if I wanted to name them. I said I'd think about it.. and well... I thought that, since they're your kits too, you could help me?" Oakheart trailed off, glancing at her with a gentle expression.

Bluestar swallowed and the churning in her stomach grew more. Thinking of her kits called back too many painful memories. "I.. I can't." She dropped her head, unable to look him in the eye anymore.

Oakheart sighed, but it seemed as if he'd expected this answer. "I understand, Bluestar," his tail drooped.

Bluestar winced at his tone and closed her eyes. "I should go," She offered blankly, knowing that this was just hurting them both. She turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Bluestar?" His voice was unusually quiet. Bluestar turned again, pain momentarily flashing through her eyes. "Yes Oakheart?" She said, equally quiet.

Hope flickered in his amber gaze. "You.. you still love me, right?" He stepped closer.

Bluestar was suddenly aware how close he was to her, their muzzles scarcely a mouse-length apart. She wanted to step back, but her muscles seemed frozen as she met his eyes.

His brilliant amber gaze was shining with hope and.. love.. love for her and their kits. The two locked gazes and told each other what they couldn't say out loud.

"I cannot say." Bluestar rasped, still not finding the strength to back away. Joy shone in Oakheart's gaze and it lingered as he purred.

"That's good enough for me." The tom murmured, his eyes glowing.

He stepped closer and lightly touched his nose to hers before pulling away. It was so fast that it felt as if a snowflake had landed on her nose, gone within a flash.

"I'll see you at the next gathering then?" The RiverClan deputy was back, but Bluestar could see the warmth and affection he held for her in his eyes.

She nodded once. "Of course. Until then, Oakheart." He dipped his head and they both turned opposite directions, each feeling lighter.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this takes place in between Power Of Three and Omen Of The Stars, I hope you like it! :D**

"Tawnypelt, greetings," Brambleclaw said, padding up to her and placing his tail on her shoulder affectionately.

The tortoiseshell ShadowClan cat dipped her head to her brother. "Hello, Brambleclaw, its good to see you," she broke into a purr. "How's the prey running?"

Brambleclaw sat down beside her, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "Not very well, I'm afraid," he admitted. "Leaf-bare has hit hard.

Tawnypelt grunted in agreement, and the littermates sat in silence for a moment. Chilly wind blew through the air, ruffling their fur. It was a cold night. The full moon was glowing brightly above them, however, not a cloud in sight. Tawnypelt vaguely wondered when the gathering would start- she didn't think WindClan had arrived yet.

A crunch of paws on leaves caught both their attentions- there was a cat coming. An orange pelt padded out of the trees, mewing a greetings to Tawnypelt, and the ShadowClan warrior froze, shooting a glance over to her brother. It was Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight hadn't spotted Brambleclaw yet. "It's nice to see you Tawnypelt," she purred, the cheerful sound not quite reaching her eyes as she continued forward. "How is Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw's training go-" she cut off, finally noticing Brambleclaw.

Tawnypelt's tail-tip twitched awkwardly as the two ThunderClan warriors stared at each other, mirroring each other's horrified expression. No cat moved for a long moment. Tawnypelt looked at her brother, and then back at Squirrelflight, her pelt prickling.

Brambleclaw stood. Without another word he padded past Squirrelflight, his dark pelt disappearing into the bushes that surrounded the gathering clearing.

The tortoiseshell could hardly bear to look at Squirrelflight as her friend's tail drooped, now dragging on the ground as the ginger cat sat beside her.

Tawnypelt swallowed. "So. . how are you?" She winced at the question but stared intently at her friend, her gaze softening. "Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw are going great, by the way."

Squirrelflight lifted her head, meeting Tawnypelt's gaze. "That's great," she rasped, avoiding the question. "They'll be warriors soon, won't they?" She sat up a little more, but there was still no life in her eyes. "You'll be made proud of them, I'm sure."

Tawnypelt studied her for a moment before continuing, "I already am. Flamepaw is also making leaps and bounds in his training, Littlecloud tells me," she shifted her paws. "They're all here tonight, actually."

"That's great, ShadowClan will grow healthy with two strong medicine cats," Squirrelflight agreed.

Silence overcame them as the two cats listened to the sounds of the four Clans talking amongst themselves somewhere else. Tawnypelt tried to think of something else to say. "Squirrelflight, I think-" she was cut off by a ThunderClan warrior calling for Squirrelflight, the new voice coming from the clearing.

Squirrelflight stood up. "Sorry, Tawnypelt, Rosepaw needs me," she said, leaving quickly. Tawnypelt hissed at the interruption, and also that her friend had left so quickly. No doubt Squirrelflight had known what Tawnypelt would've said.

She stood up and started to pad over to the clearing. The gathering would start soon, it'd be best to find a spot now.

"I didn't know you still talked to her."

Irritation flashed through her as Tawnypelt looked up to see her brother again. Of course he would approach her after the gathering. he was Brambleclaw, he needed answers. Of course.

"Still can't say her name, can you?" She retorted, curling her tail neatly around her paws. "Don't bring your problems to me, Brambleclaw."

His pelt bristled angrily. "You say it as if it's my fault," he accused. "But it wasn't my fault. She was the one who lied. Not me." Brambleclaw's tail lashed from side to side, betraying his anger.

"Granted," Tawnypelt dipped her head mockingly, narrowing her eyes at him. "But it has been too long." Her voice took on a soothing, almost hurt, tone. "Brambleclaw. Forgive her." She shook her head, blinking slowly at her brother.

A heavy silence occurred. Tawnypelt was intrigued to see that Brambleclaw was actually considering this. . her pelt raised in anticipation as the dark brown tabby tom shifted his weight in front of her.

Her head snapped up as voices reached her ears. She turned her head to see Lionblaze and Jayfeather padding towards the tree-bridge. ThunderClan was probably leaving. Tawnypelt looked back at her brother just in time to see his gaze following hers. Pain flared on his eyes and he dug his claws into the ground.

"I can't," he growled, his eyes still following the cats who'd been his sons. "I'm sorry, Tawnypelt. But I can't." And he walked away.

His sister sighed, hearing Blackstar calling the ShadowClan cats to go home. She stood up and left the clearing, follow her Clan. Well, it'd been worth a shot.

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!**


End file.
